danschneideruniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Tori Tortures Teacher
Tori Tortures Teacher is the 10th episode of Season 2 of Victorious and the 30th episode overall. It first aired on October 1st, 2011.Episode List at TV Guide Plot Sikowitz comes in and announces that it is his ten year anniversary teaching at Hollywood Arts, then shows the class his gift, a "one cup coffee maker." Tori thinks that he deserves more, so she and the gang decide to take Sikowitz out to a play to help celebrate. However, Tori selects a play that ends up making his whole life seem like "a pile of garbage," according to Jade. It is about a man who is upset because instead of living out his dreams, he is just a high school teacher, and has been for ten whole years. Sikowtiz leaves during the play and becomes very depressed and Tori believes that it's all her fault. However, when she tries to cheer him up, she finds out he is depressed because during the play his girlfriend texted him, saying she was dumping him and moving to Fresno. Trying to find him a new girlfriend, she tries to audition girls, pretending it's a student film and having them act with Sikowitz and kiss him during the scene. However, it turns out he doesn't miss his girlfriend, he misses her pet, Bunny, who hopped around and sat on his lap, so Tori gets him a rabbit. He says he's not a rabbit person and, it turns out that the girlfriend had a cat named "Bunny." When Tori tries to think up a new plan even though Sikowitz said he would get over it, her friends abandon her. Tori ends up keeping the rabbit and watching TV with her, while eating carrots. Subplot Trina runs into a hot senior named Shawn, who she tries to make a pizza for to impress him. She and Cat take a frozen pizza from the Vega residence and disguise Trina as a pizza delivery girl. The first time, he refuses to eat it because he is allergic to bell peppers; and the second, Trina finds out he has a girlfriend. She gets mad, and ends up throwing the pizza against the wall. Goofs *Jade said "I'm gonna have a banana" and then ate one, but in her profile video, she said she doesn't like bananas. *In the last scene of the episode, Robbie is wearing bigger, thicker glasses than he does through the rest of the episode. This is because Matt Bennett was wearing his own glasses instead of Robbie's and forgot to replace his glasses with the glasses he uses in the show. *When Tori suggests to put on "CSI", She simply presses a button on the remote and a program that is presumably "CSI" comes on. In reality, She would have to scroll through the program guide to determine whether or not "CSI" was actually on at that time and if so what channel it was on before selecting it. Trivia *This is the fourth time that Tori's name has been used in an episode title. *This is the second time Sikowitz is the main focus in an episode. The first was Sleepover at Sikowitz's. *The title of this episode has been alliterated, similar to that in Beck's Big Break. *Sikowitz mistranslates some Spanish words, a possible reference to some'' Scooby Doo'' mysteries where the character of Fred mispronounces French, Italian, and Arabian words. *Fresno is mentioned in this episode. *At the very end of the episode, Tori asks the bunny if it wants to watch CSI. She then changes the channel and a police car can be heard on it. *The theater set used in this episode was also the movie set in iCarly's episode "iQ". Coincidentally, this episode premiered following the premiere of the former. *Sikowitz said that his girlfriend's cat had 3 legs. There has also been a mention of three-legged cats on iCarly, where Sam said that her cat Frothy only has three legs. *When Trina visits Shawn's house, the entrance is the same set used when Sam goes to visit Gibby in the iCarly episode "iSpeed Date" and when Carly goes to Nevel's house in iNevel *This is the first time that a character (André) has broken the fourth wall in an episode; he questions the fact that none of them sit on the end of the table that faces away from the camera. The cast glances at the spot for a few seconds before changing the subject. *This is the only episode of Season 2 to not hit the top 10 on iTunes overall nor reach #1 on the Kids charts (though it was only behind its iCarly lead-in). *Near the end of the episode, Robbie is seen wearing bigger glasses (like Matt usually wears) than in the past. *'Ending Tagline': Jade: You have that dream, too? *This is the third episode of Season 2 with no singing. *After Sikowitz dismisses class because he's upset, he purposely falls out of his window. This is a reference to the first Victorious episode, "Pilot", when Sikowitz asked Tori if she ever considered entering class through the window. *Cat was involved in every plot during the episode (the main plot, Trina's subplot, and Beck and Jade's subplot). Likewise, Robbie and André are noticably out of focus in this episode, getting less screentime and a few odd lines each. Running Gag *Shawn calling Trina Tarnie. *Beck and Jade text-fighting; one types something and the other one reads it and says, "What?" *While Tori is auditioning women for Sikowitz, Jade stuffs cereal in Cat's mouth. Reception Reactions have generally ranged from mixed to positive. The episode premiered to 3.772 million viewers. Gallery Quotes *'Tori': Why don't I just lay down on the floor so you can kick me? *'Jade': You have that dream, too? *'Jade': Way to go, Tori. You broke Sikowitz. *''(Sikowitz falling apart and crying'') *'Tori': Sikowitz! *'Lane': What did you do to him? *'Trina': (to Shawn) WE ARE OVER! * Tori: 'That means I forgot to wear underwear.. *'Sikowitz: '''No I was sure I.. Yup, yes it does. '''Tori: Where is Sikowitz? '''Jade: '''Maybe Sikowitz locked himself in a dark closet crying because you made his life seem like a big fat pile of trash! Sources 10